Uncovering For Truth
by Trinity Kouya Hime-sama
Summary: On his 18th birthday Zan recives in the mail a packege, with letters from his birth parents.
1. Chapter 1

Zan Anderson looked curiously at the package in his hands. The postman had told him that it had been waiting in the post office for 17 years. The postman had been very curious about it, it had been nearly impossible to get rid of him. Apparently the package was meant to arrive on his 18th birthday. And here it was sitting in his hands. Zan pulled a pocketknife out of his pocket and cut the strings binding the package, and carefully unwrapped the paper.

He looked at the wooden box, wondering what mysteries it held. He pulled off the small piece of paper taped to the top of the box and opened it. He read the message scrawled on it.

_My son Zan,_

_Today you are 18 years old, and I am overjoyed to think of that. Happy birthday. Now that you are grown and are an adult I felt it was time to tell you the truth and give you some answers that you may very well have been searching for your entire life. If you have any desire to know about your birth parents and where you come from than open this box. In it are letters from both your mother, who has passed on, and myself. There are also a few objects I thought you might wish to see. Happy Birthday my son, I love you._

_Your father._

_Max Evans_

Zan stared at the piece of paper in shock. His birth parents? For years he had looked for even the smallest scrap of info on them, but hadn't even been able to find out their names. Answers… here was the chance to finally have answers to all the questions that had plagued him his entire life. And now, moments from finding out the truth he had so longed to know, he was scared. The man, Max, his father, made it sound as though finding out the truth would change his life, almost like it would end it.

He took a deep breath and slowly opened the box, and the fact that nothing exploded struck him as almost anticlimactic, but he pushed that thought aside. He looked into the box, and saw lying on the top were two envelopes. He picked p the first with trembling hands and began to read.

_My beloved son Zan,_

_I am human enough to know that you will one day wonder about yourself and where you came from, who you came from. You may be a normal human boy, and you may not. But either way I know that you will dream, you will have dreams of the place you were born. In your sleep your subconscious will let you see the place you were born and spent your first year. It is a part of our makeup, which makes us completely aware of everything from the moment we are born, not a human trait. You most likely will only have a limited awareness, but that will still be more than most humans. _

_I know you must have so many questions, and most likely Max will mess up answering them. He embraces his humanity too much, but maybe that will make him a better father than I was a mother. I never embraced my humanity, until the day you were born and I held you in my arms. That moment changed me, for the first time I felt a true human emotion; love._

_I will never see you walk or hear your first word. I won't be there for your graduation or wedding; but I wish I could be there. You must know that the reason I am not there is not because I don't love you, I'm not there precisely because I love you, more than anything in this and any other universe. _

_I may have given birth to you, but it was you that gave me life. You gave me a reason to live and in the end a reason to die. I haven't done much good with my life. The only truly good thing I ever did was bring you into this world. Your life is so precious, to me and the universe. You will do great things, I know it. But I knew that if I lived I wouldn't be doing the world any good. I knew that my living on would most likely cost me you, a price I wasn't willing to pay. With my death I hope and pray that I have bought you safety and been able to save your life. If I have than it all was worth it; I served my purpose, I know that now. I was created to create you. If I lived a thousand years there is nothing I could do that would be better, than giving my life to save yours. I love you, I will always love you. You are and will always be my everything. And as long as you are alive a part of me is alive too, the only good part of me._

_I'm certain that your father has told you many terrible things about me, and I don't deny them. I can only say that you changed me, and that I loved you. Please do not hate me, I couldn't bear that. I can only hope that my final actions can in some part make up for my past. Regardless, that is the past. And now I look to the future, and I pray that yours will be bright. I pray that with my death I will be able to give you the life you deserve. I love you my son, always. You are the light of my life, the little prince, and the one good thing I've ever done. I love you, always._

_Your loving mother,_

_Tess Harding_

Zan stared at the letter in his hands, and noticed that it now was smeared with small splashes of water. He reached up and was surprised to find his cheeks wet. He sat still, trying to think. But his mind was whirling, more confused now that before. What did she means with all the strange little side comments like "not a human trait" or "embraces his humanity" it almost made it sound like she wasn't human. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what he had just read. His mother was dead, and from what he could tell had died trying to save him, but save him from what?

Zan sighed and reached in the box and grabbed the other letter, hoping that this one might hold answers, for the old questions still remaining and a few new ones now too.


	2. Chapter 2

Zan,

Zan took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself to read the letter from his father.

_Zan,_

_I feel the need to send a letter along with your mother's letter. I apologize for reading it but I knew that most likely she would hint at things you wouldn't understand, because she assumed you would grow up with me, and you haven't. Your mother and I both made scarifies to keep you safe and give you the life you deserve. Tess, your mother, gave her life to protect you, and my sacrifice was to give you up to protect you. I know there is so much you don't understand and don't know, and I'm sorry. If you want answers than read on further, if you would rather keep your normal life than stop reading and just know that I love you always. _

_It's difficult to explain about Tess and me and everything else in out lives. Not only is it hard to explain, but it's also hard to believe. And you may not believe me, but everything I tell you here is very true._

_Your mother and I are not of this world. We are from a planet called Antair many galaxy's away. Or at least we were. However, we along with my sister and her betrothed all died there in a great war. So my parents took some of our DNA and mixed it with some human DNA and created what I am now, a human alien hybrid. Then they sent us here so we would have a chance to grow up, and eventually come back and save them. At this point I've never gone back and don't think I ever will, however your mother did. You were born on Antair and lived there your first year. You were meant to be heir to the throne there, since in my last life I was king that and your mother was my queen. However you were born fully human, which my girlfriend who is a scientist tells me was a fifty percent chance since Tess and I were both half human. As such I don't know if you will have any strange alien quirks like a love of Tabasco sauce, but I am sorry if you do._

_To continue my story, my sister Isabelle, and her betrothed, who is my best friend, Michael, and I were all left together on earth. Tess however was taken away and raised by our protector, Nasado, and we had no knowledge of her existence until much later. I won't tell you our life story and everything that happened to us, but I will tell you that it just wasn't safe for you to stay with me. The FBI has been looking for us for awhile now, at different times. Other aliens also look for us, so our lives are never calm and safe. Your mother gave her life to try to get the FBI off the trail that would lead to you. We do believe that it threw them off. No ones knows about you outside of my strange family- my adopted parents, my girlfriend, my sister and her husband, Michael and his girlfriend, and our sheriff and his son. These are the only people who know about me, we are constantly chased and fighting to protect ourselves. We have lost people, people we loved, including your mother, and I know that if you stayed with me at the very best you wouldn't have a normal life, and at worst would be killed or studied. I had to protect you. And the only way I knew how was to send you away. I only pray you are safe. If so then everything has been worth it. I'm sorry I never got to see you grow up, and I'm sorry I never got to know you. But I hope you have a life, a wonderfully normal life, that you are safe. I love you always. Be safe and know you are loved._

_Your Father,_

_Max Evans_

Zan put the letter down in shock and begin to laugh, a laugh tinged with hysteria. Aliens, his parents were aliens…


	3. Chapter 3

Zan sat silently, staring at the papers in his hands, his parents were aliens. Of all the insane wild theories that he'd come up with to explain his parents getting rid of him, this was not one that crossed his mind. He was not even sure what he was feeling, but the odd thing was that he never for a moment doubted it was true, he knew it was. There were too many strange things in his life, to which this gave a perfect answer. He was almost surprised that he hadn't known already. Even small things like his love of Tabasco sauce, which had gotten a lot of weird looks over his life, apparently was due to this. He had always noticed and questioned if he might be a bit psychic, since he occasionally did some strange unexplainable things. But still, an alien, that was not the answer he had ever thought of or anticipated.

Zan looked into the box and pulled out a necklace, a flat stone with a strange swirly symbol on it. There was small scrap of paper tied to the cord, it read:

_This is the first things we ever found from our home planet. I carried it for years, as did my girlfriend and my sister. Now it is yours, a small piece of the place you were born._

Zan stared at the necklace in shock, from the place he was born? This was so out of this world, literally.

The next thing he took out of the box shocked him, what appeared to be a prom photo. Which was the last thing he had expected. He studied the picture carefully, looking at the faces, trying to figure out who might be his parents; finally he turned it over and saw writing on the back.

_This I the last photo of my whole family group together. Pictured are me, your father, and my girlfriend Liz. Our friend Kyle, and your mother, Tess. Michael and his girlfriend Maria. My sister Isabelle and her boyfriend Alex. _

Zan stared closely at the picture, shocked to see the people who were his parents at his own age. This thought instantly sobered up the excited elated feeling he had begun to feel, as he realized that this meant his mother hadn't lived past his age.

Zan carefully picked up the next photo in the box. It was a picture of his father and aunt, with two people he assumed were their parents. He turned over the photo to read the note on the back.

_Isabelle and I with our adopted parents._

Zan set this photo down too, surprised. His father had been adopted too, he was taken aback at the feelings this evoked in him. The sudden connection he felt. He reached in the box and pulled out the next photo, a wedding photo. He stared at the picture of his aunt dressed in white, with the same people from the prom photo standing around her smiling. But there was one difference; the man at her side in this wedding photo was not the one from the prom photo. He wondered where the boy called Alex had gone and turned over the photo to read the back.

_Your aunt Isabelle and her husband Jesse._

He reached for the last photo, the sight of which knocked out all other thoughts from his mind. The last photo showed his father, his arms around the dark haired girl he had said was his girlfriend Liz, and in her arms was a baby, him. Zan stared, unable to tear his eyes from the photo, the photo of him, with his father, and the girl who probably was his stepmother. He held the photo almost with awe, and slowly turned it over, dying to know what has written on this photo.

_Our first, and only picture of you. Me, Liz and you, my family. _

Zn was surprised to feel wetness in his eyes. He lay the photo aside, not wanting his tears to get on the photo. He put it gently back in the box with the other photos. He grabbed the necklace and made as though to put it into the box too, but hesitated and then swiftly put it around his neck, and tucked it beneath his shirt. Then he sat, quietly, trying to untangle his thoughts.

Now that he had answers, he did not know what to do with them. His parents were aliens, just trying to wrap his mind around that was hard, but knowing what to do next was ever harder and left him bewildered and lost.

He suddenly realized that he wanted to meet him, his father. He reopened the wooden box and pulled out one of the photos, of his father with his parents. He ignored the people in the photo and focused on the background, more specifically on the sign that read Roswell, it was some poster for a crashdown festival tacked up on the wall. Roswell… a place to start.


End file.
